The present invention relates to animal feeding apparatus, and in particular to a detachable hanger for a bird feeder.
Bird feeders typically comprise a tubular shaped main body with a base, a lid and at least one feeding port. Such feeders frequently have a hanger assembly comprising a hanger rod that has a semicircular or apex shaped top and a pair of parallel side arms; the lid typically has a pair of diametrically opposed holes located near the rim sized to accept the side arms and allow them to slide freely up and down within the holes. The side-arms engage a hole at each end of a pivot rod and the pivot rod engages holes located at diametrically opposite sides of the main body. Such an arrangement allows the hanger rod to be stowed within the main body when not in use. This also allows the feeder to be supplied with less packaging. The lid of the feeder may be removed from the main body by sliding it upwardly; once free of the main body the lid can be tilted to one side by the pivotable mount. This allows entry to the top of the feeder for replenishing with bird food. However, such arrangements do not allow side arms to be detached from the pivot rod and so suffer the disadvantage that the pivot rod cannot be removed from the main body to allow cleaning etc.